


Sweet Iron

by Siriusly_AnArtist



Series: All Things Marvel Universe [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Exotic Club/Restaurant and Bar, Exotic Waitress-Like an exotic dancer but she's just a waitress who gets to dress up, F/M, Fluff, Sugar Baby!Reader, Sugar Daddy!Tony, Tony Stark would be a great sugar daddy for anyone to have, corsets, he's rich intelligent kind and protective, makeup and pretty outfits, more tags to be added later, pretty clothing, reader gets pampered, reader is a badass, reader manages the restaurant but also is a waitress because she can, tony is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusly_AnArtist/pseuds/Siriusly_AnArtist
Summary: I was talking with my sis the other day cuz someone offered to be her sugar daddy (She politely declined, they respected her decision) and it got me to thinking about how it would be kinda nice to be spoiled, and then I was thinking about who I'd want to spoil me. I've been on a weird kick lately and it involves Iron Man, Loki, and Danny Phantom (blame Enigmaris and her Ghost of Heroes fic ((it's soooooo gooooood u should read it)) and then I was like "wait. Tony Stark would be an awesome Sugar Daddy for anyone to have."He's rich, he earned a good deal of his money using his own intelligence, he's got lots of intelligence, he's protective (treats Peter Parker almost like a son and created Ultron as an attempt at protecting Earth when the Avengers couldn't), funny, and will do anything he can to make those he cares about happy (he built peter his own suit! using the same tech he used to build his Iron Man suits!).Soooooooooo. This is what I came up with after that conversation with my sister. I hope you enjoy it. :Dthe reader is female this time around because I'm also on a corset/corset dress kick as well.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: All Things Marvel Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Sugar Man

_ Sugar Man: Good morning. _

_ Princess: Good morning. What are you up to today? _

_ Sugar Man: I’ll be picking you up after your shift and taking you shopping. _

_ Princess: But I don’t need anything. _

_ Sugar Man: You need something to wear for the gala-party tonight at 8 pm. _

_ Princess: Gala-party? _

_ Sugar Man: PR event. Reparations for the “civil war/unrest the Avengers caused after the signing of the Accords, blah blah blah _

_ Princess: Oh. Um. I’m not an Avenger though. _

_ Sugar Man: No, but you  _ **_were_ ** _ part of the action. _

_ Princess: Okay that’s fair but... _

_ Sugar Man: No “buts.” We’re going shopping and you’re going to like it, Princess. When was the last time you had your hair, nails, and makeup done professionally? _

_ Princess: 2 years ago for the hair, and never for the last two. _

_ Sugar Man: I’m going to change that _

_ Princess: akfhdfhewu what no _

_ Sugar Man: Yes.  _

_ Princess: No _

_ Sugar Man: Yes _

_ Princess: Fine. But  _ **_I_ ** _ pick the clothing  _ **_and_ ** _ the shoes. _

_ Sugar Man: That still leaves me plenty of free reign to assert my preferences. _

_ Princess: -_- _

_ Sugar Man: You love me. _

_ Princess: Yes, I do, and you’re lucky that I do. _

_ Sugar Man: I thought you would have learned by now, but I’m  _ **_always lucky._ **

_ Princess: Pffft, I don’t consider being thrown out of your own tower window 5 times in one week as being lucky. _

_ Sugar Man: That’s beside the point.  _ **_Anyways,_ ** _ we’re going shopping and then we are going to the Gala-party, and you are going to enjoy yourself. I will make sure of it. I will also make it worth your time, Princess, don’t worry. _

_ Princess: If you say so.  _

_ Sugar Man: I’ll let you get to work. See you at 5:30 pm, Princess. _

_ Princess: See ya. <3 _

_ Sugar Man: <3 ;) _

I shook my head at his antics and got ready for work, my shift starting in 20 minutes. I looked at the clock. 7:45 am. I still had time. I studied myself in the reflection. My hair was messy, my pajamas that consisted of an oversized shirt and cotton shorts were wrinkled and leftover eyeliner gave me shadows that looked like I hadn’t slept. I smirked, snapped a finger, and watched as my hair arranged itself into a french braid, and my clothes were replaced by a black leather corset over a red high low dress whose front came to my knees and whose back came to my calves with black floral lace and off the shoulder ¾ sleeves. My legs were shaved smooth and bare but I wore black cotton shorts underneath so that no one would get a peek at what wasn’t theirs to look at. I slipped on the comfortable yet stylish red and black lace high heels that had come with my dress before applying some dark eyeshadow, eyeliner, and dark red matte lipstick. I smiled at myself in the mirror, feeling feminine and powerful, and grabbed my hooded trenchcoat that was lined with warm fleece. An expensive gift from Sugar Man for my birthday last year. I grabbed my phone, backpack, headphones, and locked up my apartment before going to work.


	2. Goths of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit crazy and this might be a longer story than I intended... oops
> 
> Enjoy!

Thanks to Sugar Man, I had a driver who picked me up from my apartment every day to drive me to work and most days was the one who took me home. I’d thrown a fit about it at first, feeling like it was too much, but after he insisted it was for my safety and his peace of mind, especially considering the dress code for my work, I relented and resigned myself to it. Thankfully, my driver, Alec, was nice and funny, always willing to chat with me or comfort me after a rough day.

Alec was a muscular older guy with tattoos on both arms, a military haircut, and lip piercing. He told me he knew mixed martial arts and hand to hand combat and I believed him, especially after seeing him thoroughly thrash a guy twice his weight for trying to lift my skirt. I really appreciated Sugar Man for insisting on him driving me every day after that. I’d had some Judo training when I was younger, but probably not enough to effectively fend off someone who was at least 90 pounds heavier than I was.

Today, Alec smiles at me as I slid into the backseat of the deceptively stylish armored black 2018 Audi R8, and asks me what the theme is this month at work.

“Pretty much Victorian/Gothic Pinup,” I replied. “I’ve been dying to do this theme and Xavier decided I should be the one to design the dress code for it,” I replied happily, overjoyed that my boss had let me take lead on this one. “So, here I am, in my favorite, rarely-gets-to-be-worn outfit.” I gestured at my dress and corset, the latter which actually helped me with the back pain that came with having not-so-great posture. Unfortunately, one of the cons was that it was impossible to bend at the waist, so learning how to bend at the hips had been one of my greatest challenges when I first started wearing a corset six months ago.

“Very stylish, Miss,” Alec replied with a kind smile in the rearview mirror. “My Emily has much the same taste you do. Oh, she says many thanks for the recommendation to Orchard Corset. Says she hasn’t had backaches in a long while because of you.”

I blushed. Emily was Alec’s wife, who had gotten into a car accident five years prior and her old injury caused her a lot of muscle pain. I’d never met the woman, but Alec told me a lot about her, and apparently, also told her about me. Which is how I ended up suggesting she get a corset to help with the back pain.

“Shit,” I said. “Tell her I said thank you and to look into Lucy’s Corsetry for the more fashion orientated ones. They still have the same support, they just have a wider range of pretty patterns. They’re more pricey though.”

“Will do, Miss,” he chuckled. “You sure know your stuff.”

“I’ve been at it for a bit,” I smiled. “Oh, we’re nearly there already?”

“I found a quicker route, Miss. Emily and Boss helped.”

“Oh, neat,” I peered out the dark tinted window. “I can sleep in later now.”

Alec laughed as he pulled around to the employee parking lot and parked the car in front of the employee entrance, coming around to open my door and offer his hand to help me out, since I couldn’t bend like normal today. I smiled at him gratefully and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek as was the custom for him (Alec was European and that’s just how his family greeted and said goodbye to people), before walking the few feet to the entrance. I turned to wave, and he copied me, a smile on his face as he watched to make sure I made it inside safely.

I made my way to the female dressing rooms and set my backpack in my locker before taking off my leather trenchcoat, carefully folding it up to place it inside, locking it with my combo. As I did so, one of the other girls came over to me to say hello. I turned and smiled at Cerise, a pretty redhead with brown eyes in a dark purple corset dress and matching pantyhose, her hair done up in curls, eyes dark with eyeshadow and lips matching her dress.

“What’s doing?” I asked her.

“Lily and Arianna are requesting your makeup expertise,” she grinned. “Lily decided her outfit today was going to match her nickname and Ari is having trouble with her fake eyelashes.”

“No,” I gasped with mock amazement. “Lily-white _? _ ”

“Yes,” Cerise laughed as we walked over to the vanity counter. “It’s actually kind of clever. She said next week she’s going to be a  _ tiger _ lily.”

“Silly girl,” I chuckled. “She’ll have everyone wanting to protect and ravish her at the same time this week, and then next week they’ll be hoping that she’ll sink her claws into them.” We both laughed as we approached the other two girls.

Lily and Arianna greeted me with a hug each before they sat down on their respective swivel chairs. Lily was a petite, curvy thing with natural platinum blonde hair and the brightest baby blues I’d ever seen on someone, and I’d come face to face with Captain America himself before. Arianna was a tall beauty with golden mocha skin, straight dark hair, and chocolate eyes that could melt anyone. 

Lily was dressed head to toe in ivory fabric, accents of baby blue and black here and there. She was wearing a long-sleeved peasant blouse, black satin corset with tiny white and baby blue flowers on it, and a matching high-low skirt, tiny blue lilies, and black roses embroidered on both shirt and skirt. Cute little ankle wedge-boots encased her tiny feet, and her hair was braided at her temples. Her clothing style was gothic, but her colors were mostly light. Which made me appreciate what she did for this month’s theme even more.

Arianna had gone with the gothic belly dancer look, wearing a belly dancer top and skirt that was dark blue with wide black lace, tiny dangling bells attached to the skirt where the traditional gold coins would usually be, dark blue slippers on her feet. Her eyeshadow was dark blue with silver highlights at the outside corners of her eyelids, and a sparkly, clear gloss had been applied to her lips. Small rings adorned her fingers, and she wore dangling earrings made of fine chains and three small bells per earring, her hair hanging down her back.

Arianna pouted at me and held up the fake eyelash that had silver glitter on it.

“I can’t place it right,” she complained. “I never can, no matter how many times I try or how many packages I go through.”

“Then why wear them if they give you so much grief, Ari?” I asked, taking it from her to put the special glue onto her eyelid, pressing the fake eyelash on carefully.

“They make me feel pretty,” she replied. “And they’re great for costumes like this.”

“Okay, that’s valid,” I commented, doing the other eyelash before taking a step back. “You can open your eyes now. Let me know if they feel out of place.”

Ari opened her eyes and the effect the eyelashes gave her overall appearance kind of took my breath away.

“They’re perfect, Princess,” she teased me, using the nickname Sugar Man had given me. I rolled my eyes at her with a smile. Ever since they found out about him and our relationship, they had taken to calling me princess and teasing me about it. It was all in good nature though so I didn’t mind.

“Good. Now, Lily,” I turned to the petite blonde. “What do you need help with?”

“What colors should my makeup be?”

“Hmmm, I’d say black eyeshadow, with a little bit of blue in the center of your eyelids, and a tiny bit of white near the arches of your brow bone to make the other two colors really pop,” I told her, thinking it over as I studied her and compared the different contrasts she could do in my head. “As for the lips… Do you still have that white lipstick with the baby blue iridescence?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Use that. That way your lips aren’t completely white and it doesn’t clash by trying to do straight-up black or blue.”

“Thank you, Princess,” she grabbed my hand to squeeze it affectionately. “You’re awesome.”

“I certainly try, Lily,” I grinned at her and squeezed her hand back. “Alright Ladies, let’s get this place ready to open, yeah?”

There was a chorus of the agreement as we all left the dressing room and walked out to the dining area. Lily and Cerise began putting the chairs down off of the tables, and I headed to the kitchen to see if our cooks were here yet. I popped my head in and cleared my throat.

“Lucas, Johnny, you here?” I called out. The walk-in freezer door was open and a dark head of long curly hair popped out.

“Yeah, we’re here, boss,” Johnny said. “Lucas and I are getting the meat and shit out.”

“Alright, just making sure,” I said, smiling. “Are Trixie and Zana going to be here today?” Trixie was our other chef who also cleaned up after the boys as they went along, and Zana was the one who put the dishes in the washing machine and washed the large pieces that couldn’t fit in the machine.

“They’re running late,” Johnny grimaced. “Zana’s got morning sickness now that she’s 4 months along. It’s pretty bad, from what I can tell.”

“Alright,” I hummed thoughtfully. “If she’s not feeling well enough when she gets here, send her home and text Aero that we may need him.”

“Will do,” Johnny nodded and I smiled at him before leaving to see if the girls were done putting the chairs done. Ari was putting the last one down while Cerise wiped the tables down sot that Lily could put all the condiments and napkins on each table. I went to help out and by 8:15 we were ready to open up earlier than our usual 8:30 opening time. I walked over to the front door and flipped the sign to “Yes, We’re Open” and unlocked it.

“Alright, gals,” I said. “We are open for today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on The Girl Without A Mark, I really am, I'm just kinda stumped rn.
> 
> [Ghost of Heroes by Enigmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915615)


End file.
